


Extra

by AimAim94



Series: Little Peter Parker [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Kid Peter Parker, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker is five years old. He interrupts a meeting his dad is in. He learns what tough love is.*It's fluff...I PROMISE*
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729966
Comments: 51
Kudos: 816





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayiscray911](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayiscray911/gifts).



> Happy Sunday!
> 
> I got this prompt and I knew I needed to write it before the work week took over because it caught my attention right away. I hope you love this story! It was such fun to write!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I always feel like there are two sides to me because I have anxiety. I have the side that is super anxious and reserved but then once I'm comfortable with people I'm goofy and weird. It's why I always tell people that it's hard to get to know me but it's worth the wait and extra effort.

Tony was listening to the board member go on and on about how Tony needed to be more involved with the internship program. He needed to invest in the next generation. All Tony wanted to do was go find his son who was with his nanny and take him home. He never liked leaving Peter with his nanny even though she was capable.

Suddenly the door burst open and the five year old he had been thinking about burst through the door with tears streaking down his cheeks. He made a beeline for his father and Tony didn’t even hesitate to open his arms and scoop his kid up onto his lap, “What’s wrong, Bambino?”

“Daddy, I yost my blanky and I yooked everywhere!” Peter told him.

Tony secretly loved that Peter struggled with his L’s and they came with a Y sound. He was in speech therapy for it, but Tony was going to hold onto these moments as long as he could, “Did you ask, Jenna to help you find it?”

“No, Daddy. Jenna is berry busy!” Peter told him seriously.

“Oh. What is she busy with?” Tony was curios what the five year old would say. He was ignoring the looks he was getting from nearly every board member right now.

Peter smiled, “She is pwaying Hid N’ Seek and she is winning, Daddy!”

Tony frowned. He didn’t like that his son’s nanny didn’t know where he was at. Peter must have missed his look because he turned in his lap suddenly calmer and said, “Hiya, I’m Peter! I’m five which is so big!” Peter held his hands apart from each other to demonstrate a large length to show big he was. He knocked Tony’s coffee cup over when this happened though and it shattered on the ground. Peter’s mouth formed an O and his eyes started to fill with tears again.

“Really Tony? This is why we don’t bring kids to work! All they do is cause problems!” One of the men stood up in anger and Peter cuddled closer to his father.

“Sowwy, Daddy!” Peter told him hugging him close, “Oops. I broke your best cup.”

“It’s okay, Buddy. It was an accident and this is easy to clean up, right?” Tony asked him tipping Peter’s chin up to look at him. He never wanted Peter to be afraid to mess up. He really didn’t want him to be afraid to come to Tony when he had messed up either.

“I think what the kid needs is some tough love, Tony.” Another man at the table said.

Tony saw Rhodey walking by and motioned him in. He poked his head in, “What’s up?”

“Uncle RHODEY!” Peter exclaimed in delight.

“Can you take Peter and ask someone to bring something to clean this up?” Tony asked standing up to pass the child to Rhodey’s arms to keep him away from the glass. He also didn’t want Peter here for what was about to happen.

Rhodey swung the kid in a circle and Peter giggled. 

“Don’t make him puke and please help him find his blanket.” Tony told the pair.

“Yeah, It’s YOST!” Peter told his uncle with a very concerned expression on his little face.

“Well then I guess we’d better go on a treasure hunt.” Rhodey suggested.

Tony smiled. He loved how much his best friend loved his kid. Rhodey had been skeptical when Tony had told him that he was going to raise Peter when Peter’s mom had suggested adoption, but had quickly gotten onboard and helped whenever he could.

As soon as they were out of earshot Tony addressed the group, “You can say what you want about me. You can point out my mistakes. You can disagree with me. YOU CANNOT ATTACK MY SON. He is five years old and full of sunshine. I want to keep him that way. Don’t correct him, don’t point out his mistakes, don’t get irritated by his presence—Get used to it actually because he isn’t going anywhere and he knows he has every right to come find me wherever I am and no matter what because I will never be too busy for him. You know what, don’t even say his name without my permission.” Tony’s tone stayed at a conversational level, but his whole face showed just how serious he was.

“Tony, I just think you’re trying to overcompensate because the child doesn’t have a mother and he needs you to be more firm with him.” The man spoke again.

A woman at the table cleared her throat, “I’m a single parent and you have no idea the struggle that we go through. It’s hard playing the role of two parents. I think we need to give Tony a break and let him raise his kid in the way he believes is best. It also looks like he’s doing a good job. You know how you can tell how good a parent is? If the child wants to be around them for safety, love, and comfort then they are doing a good job.”

Tony smiled, “Thank you, Susan.”

“Well I—“ The man started but Susan just glared at him until he closed his mouth. She finally asked, “Shall we get back to the topic at hand or call it a day?”

~

Tony found Rhodey and Peter in his office later. Rhodey was holding Peter who clutched his blue blanket in his little hands. Peter was reading the book to Rhodey and he seemed to struggling to sound out the word in front of him, “Wednesday” Rhodey supplied quietly.

“Stop it, Uncle Rhodey! I was gonna get it all by myself!” Peter protested.

Tony grinned. He had made that mistake before too, but Peter liked to sound the word out until he got it right, “Alright, how about we give Uncle Rhodey a break? He didn’t know.”

Peter closed the book, “Daddy! Can we go get cheeseburgers for dinner? Uncle Rhodey says they are your fav-or-ites” Tony smiled when Peter said the word out slowly like his therapist had taught him.

“I think that sounds just about perfect.” Tony swooped the five year old up into his arms, “Where is Jenna?”

“You mean the nanny who I found on the phone with her boyfriend?” Rhodey asked standing up.

“You sent her home?” Tony asked.

“And told her to expect her final paycheck in the mail.” Rhodey agreed.

~

Later that evening while Tony was working in the lab. He heard the soft pitter patter of rain and knew a thunderstorm was coming, “Fri, Let’s shut everything down. Peter’s scared of storms so he’s going to need me tonight.”

Sure enough as soon as Tony made it to his room and changed into PJ’s he heard a little voice say, “Daddy…I’m so ‘Fraid.”

“How about we have a sleep over in Daddy’s room tonight?” Tony suggested. Peter nodded and pulled himself up onto the tall bed with some assistance from his step stool.

Tony laid down and as soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes grew heavy.

Peter glanced at his daddy. He knew he was so tired. He should let him sleep. But he wanted to tell him something, “Daddy?” Peter whispered.

“Yes, Petey?” Tony cracked open his eyes.

“I’m real sowwy about your cup. I know you yoved it.” Peter laid his head against chest and Tony pulled him in closed.  
“Oh, Baby. I don’t want you to worry about it. I’ll tell you a secret, okay?”  
Peter waited quietly for this secret to be revealed.

“I never even liked that cup. I only used it because Pepper gave it to me as a gift and I love her.”

“So you love Pepper more than Pepper’s present?” Peter asked.

“And I love you more than anything you can ever do or give me, got it?”

“Daddy, what’s tough yove?” Peter looked at him.

“It’s not something I ever want you to worry about.” Tony told him firmly.

“So you just normal yove me?” Peter asked.

“No, Petey. I extra love you.” Tony kissed the five year old’s head.

“I extra extra yove you, Daddy and Uncle Rhodey! Can I call and tell him that?” Peter was giving him that look and Tony knew he was going to cave.

“We have to make it quick. It’s late Pete.” Tony grabbed his phone and dialed the number.

“It’s after midnight.” Rhodey answered.

“Uncle Rhodey?” Peter squealed with the same delight he always did when his uncle entered a room he was in or talked with him on the phone.

“Sounds like my favorite nephew but it can’t be because he’s surely sleeping.” Rhodey teased.

“Uncle Rhodey I gots ta tell you something.”

“Let’s hear it.” Rhodey knew Tony would have only let him call if he felt it was important or if Peter turned his big brown eyes on him. He always caved at those.

“I extra extra yove you.” Peter said loudly.

“Hmm. I extra love you too.”

“Just one extra, Uncle Rhodey?” Peter looked at Tony and his expression was shocked and hurt.

“Oh sorry! What was I thinking? I extra extra extra extra extra extra love you!”

“Wow! That’s more than Daddy!” Peter exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> COMMENTS & KUDOS MAKE MY DAY! 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!
> 
> *ALL CHARACTERS AND RIGHTS TO THEM BELONG TO DISNEY AND MARVEL AND SONY*


End file.
